how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Not That Guy
Recap Ted works at home, when Barney and Marshall come with great news. Barney has found a porn video starring another Ted Mosby, his "doppelbanger". Marshall has gotten the job at the NRDC, a company that defends America's nature. The next day, Marshall has an interview with a company that does the complete opposite. At first he thinks about not going, but his father has put a lot of effort in that interview, so he decides to go. At the bar, Lily, Ted, Barney and Robin discuss the porn star Ted Mosby. It turns out Ted has given an interview about his "latest project" to a porn magazine, thinking it was Architecture Weekly. Marshall then walks in. His interview with the company's boss Jeff didn't turn out how he expected it to go. He thought he'd say his mind about the company because he wouldn't take the job anyway. Jeff then seduced Marshall to go to dinner with him. Robin finds out that Ted Mosby the porn star shares the hometown with Ted, and Ted decides to see the porn star's autographs. At dinner, Marshall gets impressed by Jeff's offer. Marshall then struggles with taking the offer or not. He makes up a pro-con list. The pro side reads Money, Security and Swayze, whereas the con side reads only Evil. Robin and Lily sit in the apartment, and Robin asks how Lily can afford all her expensive clothes. After a few lies, Lily shows Robin her credit cards. It turns out she has a big debt. Barney and Ted go to the autograph signing, and Barney tells him that porn will stand the test of time like Shakespeare. Lily explains that she buys something whenever she is feeling bad. Lily tells Robin that Marshall doesn't know anything about this. Robin convinces Lily to tell Marshall to take the high-paying job. Ted and Barney talk to Ted Mosby the porn star. He then explains his real name is Steve Biel, and when he was in 4th grade, Ted was in 9th. When a bunch of 7th graders were beating up Steve, Ted saved him, and Steve vowed that when he became famous he would make his name famous. Ted tells him he wants to have a career as an architect. Steve asks him if he's a sex architect and they agree that would be a great porn movie title. Ted lies that he didn't save him, but a so called "Lance Hardwood" did. Marshall crashed at Jeff's couch, and walked along to the Sunday morning's "Walk of Shame". When he gets home, he tells Lily he took the job. Lily asks how much money it makes. She sees the amount and imagines herself swimming in boots. At MacLaren's the men discuss why Marshall should or shouldn't take the job. Lily convinces Marshall to take the job at the NRDC, because that's what he wants. She says she'll figure out a way to solve her problem on her own. When Marshall calls Jeff to decline the job offer, Jeff comes along in a limousine and takes him to Funland. There, he tells Jeff he will not take the job. Jeff, smooth talker that he is, convinces Marshall to take the job, and he'll only be on the Funland. At the apartment, the group watches "Lance Hardwood, sex architect, starring Ted Mosby". Barney says he's on the credit list as location scout. It turns out the movie was shot in the apartment. Continuity *Marshall's career conflict between environmental and corporate law manifests again, having been introduced in . *Nicholson, Hewitt, and West is the firm that Barney's rival works for in . *Marshall tells Jefferson Coatsworth that he wants fours kids, as in . Future References (No Spoilers) *Marshall resigns from the law firm in , but joins GNB in . *Marshall finds out about Lily's credit card debt in . *Marshall imagines having four sons when picturing his life in the Dowisetrepla apartment in Dowisetrepla. *Future Ted mentions that Jefferson Coatsworth will get arrested in three years. Nicholson, Hewitt, and West being involved in criminal activities is referenced again in , where Marshall mentions the arresting his then-former boss. *In , Swedish architecture collective and Ted's rivals Sven are seen on the cover of Architecture Vision Weekly, the magazine Ted thought was interviewing him.. *Barney refers to Ted Mosby: Porn Star as Ted's "doppel-banger". Although Ted is just his namesake, the gang finds real doppelgangers of themselves. *Ted tries to help Marshall make his decision by getting him to make a pro-and-con list, as Future Ted mentions he likes to do when faced with tough decisions. In , Ted makes such a list to decide between the two girls he's dating. In both instances, he asks someone, Wendy the Waitress and Robin, respectively, to bring him a yellow legal pad to make the list. He pulls out his own pad when trying to locate Jeanette Peterson in . *Marshall, Ted, and Barney enjoy watching others in a post-Halloween "Walk of Shame" in . Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Allusions and Outside References *Tuckahoe Funland is a parody of an amusement park in Westchester, . *Ted says the only famous Mosby he knew about was "a Confederate general during the civil war", a reference to . *Lily says, "I once shot a man just to watch him die," paraphrasing a line from 's " ". *In the episode Ted says "Lets go find Bizzaro me." Bizzaro is a DC Comics villain that is an alternate evil version of Superman, he wears the exact same costume as Superman but with a backward "S". *Robin says that the porn star Ted Mosby appears in as many movies as . *Jeff Coatsworth offers to buy Marshall "Kobe lobster"—"lobster fed with Kobe beef"—for dinner. Music Other Notes *Nicholson, Hewitt and West are the names of three dormitories at Wesleyan University, where Bays and Thomas attended. Ted, Marshall, and Lily also lived in Hewitt Hall while attending Wesleyan. Guests * - Steve Biel (Ted Mosby, porn star) * - Jeff Coatsworth *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the waitress *Sharon Brathwaite-Sanders - Clerk *Frank Crim - Leonard Ross *Jacqui Holland - Woman *Jim Jansen - Doctor *Mary Alyce Kania - Walk of Shame Woman Reception * Omar G at gave the episode a B. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/im_not_that_guy.php * Donna Bowman of rated the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/im-not-that-guy,12604/ * Staci Krause of gave the episode 8.1 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/831/831554p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out of 10 stars. "Why is Ted's doctor watching porn?" References External Links * * * es:Yo no soy ese tío Category:Episodes Category:Season 3